Yukari Tanizaki in Shadow of the Colossus
by pokedigijedi
Summary: How far would you go for a friend? Join Yukari Tanizaki as she goes on a dangerous quest through the Forbidden Valley, to battle the 16 Colossus that rule over it. All to save her closest and oldest friend.


So I am trying, to regain my inspiration to write on my others stories, including one I would like to see professionally published as a book, but I've been having trouble gaining inspiration to do so, so I am trying out this risky trick were I simply write a new project in hopes i get inspired for my other ones.

Its supposed to be more comedy oriented, I apologize for the errors I fixed the ones i could fine or were pointed out to me, I tend to think a lot faster than I can type

Nonetheless I hope you all enjoy this crazy crossover

* * *

 **Yukari in _Shadow of the Colossus_**

 ** _CH.1_**

Our story begins as a hawk soars overhead, and crashes into a mountain as the hawk peeled itself from the mountain it a young attractive woman rides on a majestic black horse with a white patch on its forehead, the strong winds blows across the valley she travels through causing her long brown hair and snow white poncho to flail in the air, much to the woman's dismay.

" **Knock it off wind**!" the woman screams at the wind shaking her fist.

She turns to look behind her, at something wrapped up in a white blanket, she puts her hand on it making sure it doesn't fall off, a look of sadness appears on her face, she takes a deep breathe then turns around to continue on her journey.

"Come on, Agro" the woman says to her horse

The horse looks at her then continues to walk, along the path they're on, walking along a Cliffside followed by a few others as the winds gave way for relatively pleasant sunshine, and a bunch of stunned or unconscious hawks that kept crashing into mountainsides. At one point a hawk smacked the woman in the face, much to her rage and dismay.

"Damn it get off me to blasted turkey" Yukari roared flailing and trying to get the hawk off of her.

She Eventually grabbed it and threw it into a tree, the hawk got even with her by laying a little something on her head, she touched the top of her head and when she saw the bird dropping her eyes turned red.

"THIS BETtER BE WORTH IT NYAMO!" Yukari yelled

After some more traveling, complete with the woman looking around at the scenery around her, she usually wasn't the sentimental type but even she couldn't help but admire the beauty of nature.

Eventually she came across, a bridge made of stone, Agro stopped and began to shiver all the while staring at the bridge it looked up and saw a temple which made it shiver more, the woman glared at her horse and with restraint kicked it on the side to get Agro moving again. Agro looked at its owner, then back at the temple, then its owner, then the temple, and so on and so forth until finally…

"GIDDY UP, YOU OVERSIZED CHICKEN!" Yukari yelled startling her horse nearly kicking her and the object in the blanket off.

Yukari just growled and Agro, albeit very reluctantly, began moving towards the temple. Six hawks looked on as they moved forward and gave each other a look that pretty much said "whelp they're dead". As Agro began going through the temple and down a spiral staircase, the room echoed, the woman looked around, and felt an ice cold chill down her back.

"Yeah this is going to suck isn't it?" she thought to herself.

She then came across a room full of statues, some similar to one another others different in appearance, she counted about 16 of them. The woman then spotted an altar, with vines growing around them and doves flying everywhere, she then rode Agro up the steps to the altar and once she was just a few inches away she hopped off her horse went to the object wrapped up in a blanket and place it on the altar. She removed the blanket revealing a young but equally attractive young woman, wearing brown leather pants, a white shirt and short blue hair. The woman then caressed the other woman's face with her hand as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Nyamo, I'm sorry, but as your friend I promise you I will make it right"

An unfriendly sound echoed through the temple causing the woman turn quickly turn around and see a froup of showy entities appear and slowly walk up to her, causing Agro to jump into the woman's arms, only for her to dodge her horse's attempt to do so causing it to crash on the ground and let out a soft wimper.

"HEY, Nyamo's that nice to you, I'm not, remember?" the Woman snapped at the scared horse.

Agro just covered its face with its hooves and entered a fetal position and started pitifully whimpering more, the woman just took out a sword with an elegant practically enchanting blade, and pointed it at the entities causing them to back off and retreat. After they left the sheathed her sword, immediately after doing so the room began to shake and rumble, causing the woman to look around frantically not sure what she was looking for, but as quickly as it began the room stopped, leaving the woman with a puzzled look on her face; though it wasn't long until a pair of deep voices, one feminine and one masculine, began speaking in unison.

"The sword, who are you wielder of the sword?" the voices asked borderline shaking the room

The women was shocked, but quickly regain her composure, then with a look of determination said

"I am Yukari Tanizaki, are you Dormin?"

"Yes, Dormin we are"

"I've heard that you can resurrect the dead"

"We can, but is it not true that death is final among mortals?"

"I don't give a shit damn it! This woman, my best friend Minamo Kurosawa, life was taken because supposedly "destined to have a cursed fate" by some dumbass who had too much to drink, I knew we should've moved out of that village they think squirrels are cursed"

After that speech the room was silent for a few brief moments

"It would seem we have, a strong willed, if rude, one here. Their might be a way to bring your friend back, if you're willing to do a task for us"

"I'm not sleeping with you"

"Where did that come from?" Dormin asked sounding puzzled

"Don't ask, let's just say I know of a few assholes back in my village" Yukari said sounding quite irritated.

"It doesn't matter anyway, are you willing young maiden to do our task? We will warn the price will be heavy"

Yukari looked back at Nyamo, then looked back up at where she assumed the voices were coming from and said even more determined than ever.

"If there's a chance, I'll take it, no matter what it is"

The room began to look like it was circling, followed by Dormin speaking

"In this room are idols….."

"The statues?"

"Yes the statues, may we finish?"

"All right, sorry"

"You are to destroy these idols"

"Easy enough"

Yukari then whipped out her sword and began swinging away at one the statues.

"Don't worry I'll have the task done in nothing flat"

"Stupid, those statues can't be destroyed conventional means"

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"If you didn't rush it we would've explained how to destroy the idols"

Yukari turned red with embarrassment

"Um ok, you're the boss"

"As we said these Idols cannot be destroyed by conventional means but with your sword it may be possible"

Yukari took a breath and was about to speak only for Dorm to tell her to shut up, Yukari then perform the zipped lips gesture.

"In the lands are colossi, you are to kill them, when the colossi dies, its idol will be destroyed"

Yukari began having second thoughts but she looked at Nyamo and then said

"I don't care bring them on, I'll slaughter them all!"

"Determined you are, young maiden, though let us see if you succeed or fail…"

Meanwhile far away in the valley of the Colossi on top of an ancient structure which cover in perpetual darkness, where rain and lightning never stopped, a large being eyes glowed and icy blue the being began to darkly chuckle.

"I sense Dormin has a new puppet"

Using a strange power the being saw what happened between Yukari and Dormin, and began rubbing its hands.

"Perfect, I hope your pawn succeeds in her mission Dormin, so that I may be free, free to finish what I started with this valley, free to make this pitiful world burn to the ground and from the ashes be reborn in my glorious image"

The being then began to laugh maniacally as the lightning intensified….


End file.
